Amor Impossivel
by Minchela Salvatore Hastings
Summary: * Historia BASEADA Na Série Pretty Little Liars
1. Capitulo 1

*** A Historia e baseada em PLL por causa que existe um Stalker que sabe todos os segredos dos grupo de melhores amigos e vive usando os segredos deles contra eles, o resto de toda a historia de PLL não se passa por aqui ***

 **Pov's Emma**

Ontem eu tive uma briga _Horrível_ com meu namorado Theo Hirres, e como sempre o monstro/monstra -A já contou para meu grupo. (Spencer Hastings , Emily Fields , Hanna Marlin , Aria Montgomery - Jake Honey , Theo Hirres, Jeff Smith e Lucas Lones) Mas eu não ligo.

Agora estou na cafeteria onde trabalho junto com Jake. Até agora não falei com ele, por causa que meu lugar na cafeteria (fico atendendo os clientes e aviso ao cozinheiro quando alguém pede algo que não e cafe).

Um cliente pediu torta, então tenho que ir falar com o cozinheiro (que é Jake) para preparar uma torta. Quando ficou pronta tenho que ir buscar. Quando entro na cozinha pego a torta e quando vou sair Jake fala "Espere!" e eu já penso " _Oh Deus.."_ e vou voltando para dentro da cozinha, e encontro com Jake sorrindo.

Jake tem olhos azuis escuros e um cabelo estilo _Ian Somerhalder_ só que castanho claro, e um sorriso e corpo encantador. Theo tem olhos castanhos claro esverdeado, o cabelo igual a _Diego Boneta_ e o sorriso mais lindo do mundo.

"Poderia pegar um tempero que está ai em cima da estante? Estou meio ocupado agora e minha parceira de cozinha está em seu intervalo." Ele falo sorrindo e olhando para onde e a estante que está o tempero.

Enquanto caminho para pegar, preciso pegar uma mini escada/banquinho para alcançar a estante. Quando pego o tempero e estou descendo da escadinha, sinto alguém a segura meu quadril por trás. Jake. Desço da escada e ele continua a me segurar, viro para olhar pra ele e falar para parar com isto, mas sou interrompida quando seus lábios tocam os meus.

Eu deveria te-lo parado. Eu sei que deveria, mas não parei. Ficamos ali se beijando, até que o gerente, Julian Gerald (não muito velho que mim, e por isso namora a Aria e sabe sobre o Stalker) aparece.

"Emma?" Ele diz depois de tossir umas 4 vezes sinalizando que está ali.

Jake e eu paramos de se beijar e eu fico um pouco envergonhada e depois simplesmente pego a torta e depois saio andando/correndo da cozinha. " _O que eu fiz? Oque aconteceu ali?_ " penso comigo mesma, e depois toco os lábios sorrindo.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Pov's Theo**

Eu fui tão estupido. Eu _sou_ tão estupido. Eu briguei com o amor da minha vida, por ciumes! CIUMES! Aposto que ela me odeia agora. Mas eu não me importo se ela me odeia ou não.

Olho em meu relógio e vejo que falta poucos minutos para Emma sair de seu trabalho. Dirijo até a cafeteria, e fico estacionado um pouco longe dela. Quando deu o horário dela sair, alguns poucos minutos depois vejo ela caminhando fora da cafeteria. _Ela é tão linda,_ penso. Começo a dirigir o carro me aproximando dela. depois paro ao lado dela, Ela começa a perceber de quem é esse carro, então eu abaixo a janela e abro a porta para ela entrar.

" _Vai entrar ou vai pegar esperar um onibus?_ " Falo depois pisco para ela, e ela sorri entrando no carro.

"Olha, Em, Quero pedir desculpas pelo o quão estupido eu fui ontem a noit.." Falo, mas sou interrompido pelos lábios dela.

"Não precisa pedir desculpas." Ela fala sorrindo enquanto me beija.

 **Pov's Emma**

Enquanto beijo Theo, pelo retrovisor do carro, vejo Jake a nós olhar. Mas ignoro. Ele é meu amigo, e amigo do Theo, e ainda mais ele sabe que eu sou "comprometida". Eu não largaria dois anos de namoro com Theo, apenas para ficar com Jake. Ainda mais que Jake, apenas beijou-me por que achava que eu tinha terminado com Theo.

 _Porem eu já tive sentimentos por Jake_ penso comigo mesma, e isso me faz mal. Estou beijando Theo e pensando em Jake?

Começo a aprofundar os beijos, e o momento fica quente.

"Hey.." Theo fala tentando parar, enquanto beijo o pescoço dele."Hey, Emma! Estamos no meio da rua!" Theo fala me afastando depois rindo. Quando ele fala aquilo começo a perceber o lugar aonde estávamos e depois começo a rir. "Sentiu tanto a minha falta?" Theo fala mordendo os lábios inferiores.

...

Era noite, em minha casa, estava vendo Tv, quando ouço alguém a bater a porta. Era Jake.

"Acho que eu deveria mudar o carpete. Em vez de "Bem - Vindo" vou colocar "Vá embora!" Falo e depois Jake ri.

"Posso entrar?" Ele pergunta.

"Por que não?" Falo forçando um sorriso e abrindo mais a porta para ele entrar.

"Então.. Eu queria falar sobre hoje." Ele fala depois coçando a nuca, assim levantando a jaqueta de couro que estava vestindo e sua blusa "refletindo" o seu peitoral.

"Fale." Eu falo.

"Eu sei que você tem sentimentos por mim." Jake fala, e eu fico com cara de " _Mas que_.."

"E-Eu?" Falo

"E Também sei que você gagueja quando está mentindo." Ele fala sorrindo, e depois eu fico com minhas bochechas rosadas.

"Olhe," Ele fala se aproximando um pouco mais e me fazendo chegar um pouco mais perto da porta. "Hanna ficou bêbada em uma festa em que eu estava lá, e falou para mim que você tinha sentimentos por mim. Hoje quando eu lhe beijei você correspondeu afirmando que tem sentimentos por mim." Eu fico totalmente vermelha de vergonha de raiva da Hanna. "Eu só quero saber uma coisa." Ele fala chegando mais perto, e me fazendo já encostar na porta. "Você gosta de mim?"

"E-Eu.." Falo gaguejando. _Oh Deus.._

Ele me beija prendendo-me contra a porta, e novamente eu não interrompo. O Beijo fica mais profundo e começamos a nós despir caminhando até o sofá. Deito-me no sofá e depois ele deita em cima de mim. E sim, nós dormimos juntos naquela noite, mesmo eu estando com o Theo.

E isso me matava.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Sem Pov's**

Já se passaram alguns dias desda "recaida" de Jake e Emma. Emma, sempre que estava presente com Theo sentia-se totalmente culpada por fazer coisas com Jake, e sempre queria contar a verdade para Theo. Mas tinha medo.

Tinha medo de perde-lo.

E isso tambem afetou na amizade dela com as meninas. Especialmente Hanna.

*Na escola, no intervalo*

"Oi!" Emma falou enquanto chegava perto da mesa em que Spencer, Emily, Aria e Hanna estavam sentadas.

"Oi, Emma!" Hanna disse, e depois Emma olhou com um pouco de desprezo para Hanna, que ficou sem entender nada. Ninguem ali estava entendendo o por que de Emma estar assim com Hanna.

"Ok, já chega disso." Spencer fala frustada. "Emma, sente-se." Ela fala diretamente e vigorosamente para Emma. Emma se sentou e depois olhou confusa para Spencer. "O que está acontecendo com você?" Spencer fala, e depois Emma sente um embrulho na barriga. Ela estava com fome, e o som que o estomago dela fez todos na mesa ouviram.

"Acho que estou com fome." Ela fala rindo, mas ninguém mais ri.

"Isso e sério!" Spencer fala. "O Que está acontecendo com você? Desde a semana passada você está assim!" Emma depois lembra que tem exatamente uma semana que ela estava traindo Theo com Jake, e ninguém sabia.

"Até o Theo disse para nós que você estava mudada!" Emily fala.

"Você está se drogando?" Aria pergunta.

"Não!" Emma responde indignada.

"Gravida?" Hanna pergunta.

"Não!" Emma fala frustada para Hanna. "Eu apenas.." Ela deu uma pausa. Se ela falasse sobre o caso que estava tendo, elas contariam para Theo, e ela perderia ele. "Eu tenho me estressado bastante no trabalho. E Apenas isto." Ela fala e depois enche sua boca de comida para não ter que responder mais perguntas.

...

Mais tarde, a mãe de Emma, não estaria em casa, então ela resolveu chamar Jake para vir em sua casa. Quando Jake chega, eles vão para o Quarto de Emma, e Jake começa a beijar Emma, até que Theo liga para ela.

"Emma?" Ele pergunta, enquanto Jake para de beija-la.

"Theo, oi!" Ela fala.

"Quer vir aqui em minha casa? Podemos ver alguns filmes e comer pipoca." Ele pergunta.

"Agora não dá Theo, estou estudando." Emma fala, enquanto que Jake beija-la no pescoço, Emma afasta ele com um sorriso, mas seus labios voltam rapidamente para o pescoço dela.

"Você ultimamente está tão ocupada com os estudos e seu trabalho!" Theo fala triste. "Eu sinto sua falta. Mas podemos fazer isso amanhã. Que tal?"

"Saia do telefone." Jake fala sussurrando no meu ouvido, e depois volta a beijar meu pescoço, então me distraio com ele fazendo isto que quase esqueço que estou no telefone com Theo.

"Olá?" Theo fala.

"Sim?" Hanna fala voltando da 'distração'.

"Que tal amanhã depois da escola? Você não vai estar trabalhando!". Theo fala um pouco mais feliz.

Jake começa a tirar sua blusa na frente de Emma, quase distraindo ela novamente.

"Tal- Talvez." Emma fala, depois se distraindo completamente quando Jake começa a desabotar sua camiseta.

"Ok, Jake. Tchau!" Emma fala desligando o telefone e começando a beijar Jake.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Pov's Theo**

Eu sabia. Eu no fundo sabia que algo estava errado, mas não queria admitir. Ela esta me traindo. _O que eu fiz de errado? Aonde eu errei?_ Fico me perguntando. Jake. O Culpado é ele. Um dos meus melhores amigos, está... Ugh! Não consigo nem imaginar o que eles dois estão fazendo agora.

Quando terminei de falar com Emma no telefone. Ela parecia ocupada, mas quem a culpa? Logo depois de literalmente 5 segundos recebo uma mensagem do Stalker. _"Acho melhor você não jogar as latas de cerveja fora hoje a noite."_ Junto com algumas fotos e um vídeo, que depois de fazer download, recebi 3 imagens de Jake tirando sua camisa na frente da Emma, enquanto ela falava no telefone. _Enquanto ela falava comigo no telefone._ Mais um vídeo de depois que ela desligou o chamada, deles se beijando.

Depois que recebi o vídeo, lagrimas começaram a aparecer, e depois voltei ao meu horrível. Alcoolismo. Sim, tenho 17 anos, menor de idade mas bebo. Por que? Sou adotado, sou _emancipado._ Depois de muitas cervejas, fiz uma coisa que ninguém deve fazer quando esta bêbado/bêbada. Usar o celular.

Ligo para Aria. Ligo para Emily. Ligo para Hanna. Ligo para Jeff. Ligo para Lucas. Ligo para Spencer. Na verdade eu não liguei para eles, mandei um texto que eu sei que as meninas costumam usar quando precisam se encontrar. "S.O.S". E como todos nos somos "vitimas" do Stalker, acho que eu também posso usar. Mas pelo o que eu ainda posso ler (não estava enxergando muito bem por causa que estou bêbado) Apenas, Spencer e Lucas podem vir.

Depois de alguns minutos, bebendo mais e mais, Ouço alguém na porta. "Pod- Pode entrar!" Falo. Era Spencer juntamente com Lucas. Lucas já percebeu o cheiro logo quando entrou e disse _"Oh Deus..."_ e depois Spencer gritou comigo e foi retirar a garrafa de cerveja de minha mão. "Theo!" Ela grita comigo. "Cara, você realmente ligou para a gente, por causa disso? Você voltou a beber?" Lucas fala com raiva. "Oh, muito obrigado por sua preocupação bro!" Falo. "Ele está bêbado, o que você acha?" Spencer fala. "Até você Spencer?" Falo triste. "Olha, eu estou indo embora daqui! Não quero ter que ajudar a ele apenas por causa que ele voltou a beber!" Lucas fala e depois vai embora batendo a porta. Spencer da um leve tapa na cara se lamentando. "Você pode ir também se você quiser." Spencer sorri. "Não vou fazer um café para você, seu bobinho." Spencer caminha até a cozinha, que é praticamente na sala. Enquanto ela caminha Theo segura seu braço e diz. "Obrigada por ficar." e sorri.

Depois de Spencer ter feito o café, os dois sentaram-se no sofá até o momento em que Theo estava ficando sonolento então se deita no colo de Spencer. Quando ele se deita, Spencer fala "Por que você faria isto novamente?" Ela pergunta acariciando o cabelo de Theo. "Emma e Jake estão dormindo juntos." Ele fala sonolento. Spencer fica chocada e depois Theo dorme em seu colo.

...

O Dia amanhece, e Theo também acorda no colo de Spencer que havia adormecido juntamente com ele. Sua cabeça doí.

"Spencer?" Ele pergunta, fazendo Spencer acordar. "Oi!" Spencer fala sorrindo. "Quando foi que você esteve aqui ontem a noite?" Theo pergunta confuso. "Você não se lembra?" "Espere. Eu voltei a beber?" Spencer acena triste. "Mas.. mas por que?" Ele pergunta colocando sua mão em seu rosto. "Você não se lembra do acontecido de ontem?" Spencer fala confusa e triste. Theo começa a lembrar-se do video que recebeu. Mas apenas disto, pois o resto da noite é um espaço em branco. _"Oh Deus.."_ Ele fala desapontado olhando para baixo ainda com sua mão em seu rosto apoiada em seu joelho. _"Heey.."_ Spencer fala, tocando em seu rosto e levantando o mesmo para que ele olhe para ela. Eles estão próximos uns dos outros. _"Você vai superar isto. Está ouvindo?"_ Ela fala olhando em seus olhos, e depois de alguns segundos de silencio, Theo beija Spencer. Eles ficam ali se beijando, até ouvir um barulho do lado de fora.

"O que foi isto?" Spencer fala, interrompendo o beijo. "Deve ter sido o vento." Theo fala. "Acredite em mim, NUNCA é apenas o vento." Spencer fala levantando - se do sofá e indo até a porta. Ela sai da pequena casa de madeira, e começa a olhar para todos os lados. Theo vai juntamente com ele. "Você acha que _ele_ estava aqui e viu a gente.." Theo fala. "Com certeza." Spencer fala e depois eles voltam para dentro da casa.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Sem Pov's**

Spencer e Theo chegaram na escola. Juntos, mas depois se separaram. Tinham aula em classes diferentes. Porém, quando eles entraram na escola, no corredor, eles ficavam se olhando e sorrindo a todo momento. Hanna, Emily e Aria quando viram eles, perceberam que algo estava acontecendo e começaram a procurar Emma pelos corredores. Theo e Spencer chegaram em seus armários e continuavam a sorri e conversar um com o outro. Até o momento em que Aria acha Emma vindo para o corredor com um sorriso no rosto, mas ele e desfeito quando ela vê Theo e Spencer. Ela ficou com Raiva.. ou ciumes, e foi embora dali para o banheiro, e as meninas seguiram ela.

Quando entraram no banheiro encontram Emma enxugando algumas lagrimas. Mas ela não chorava apenas pelo fato de que Spencer 'aparentemente' está tendo algo com Theo. Ela chorava por que ela sabia que merecia aquilo.

"Emma?" Emily pergunta entrando no banheiro. "Você está bem?"

Emma enxuga as últimas lagrimas e olha para as meninas forçando um sorriso. "Estou bem." Ela fala, mas depois de alguns segundos ela lembra-se da culpa que sente por Theo e volta a chorar. As meninas vão até ela e a abraçam enquanto falam "Não chore." "Provavelmente não existe nada entre eles."

Até o momento em que Spencer entra no banheiro sorrindo. Elas param de se abraçar e começam a olhar Spencer com cara de ódio, enquanto Emma limpa suas lagrimas.

"Okay, o que eu fiz agora?" Spencer fala tirando seu sorriso, e depois percebe que Emma está ali.

Emma olha em seus olhos e Spencer faz o mesmo. As duas se olham com ódio, mas Spencer está com um pouco mais de ódio de Emma pelo o que ela fez com Theo.

"Não se finja de inocente Spencer!" Hanna fala praticamente gritando.

"Meninas.." Spencer começa a falar mas e interrompida.

"Como você pode fazer isto com Emma?" Aria fala agora.

"Fazer o que?" Spencer grita!

"Aparentemente estar ficando com o Theo!" Emily fala indignada.

"Foi por isso que ele nos enviou um sms ontem a noite?" Aria fala. "Ele te chamou para ir na casa dele, e como nós não fomos você ficou com ele!"

Emma ao ouvir a historia do sms se preocupa.

"Não! Não foi nada disto!" Spencer grita frustada.

"Então o que aconteceu, hãn?" Hanna fala. "Ele sem querer ligou para nós ontem a noite, mas na verdade queria ligar para você?"

"O que? Hanna que merda você está falando!?" Spencer fala já perdendo a paciencia.

"Então o que voce foi fazer ontem a noite!? Por que acho que você não estava em sua casa, não e mesmo?" Aria fala e Spencer fica em silencio.

"Então e verdade.." Emily fala chocada, enquanto as outras meninas estavam quietas e também chocadas.

"Você estava dormindo com o Theo ontem a noite! Traindo sua melhor amiga!" Hanna fala.

"Acredite Hanna, não sou eu que estou traindo ninguém aqui." Spencer fala olhando para Emma, as meninas ficam confusas e olham para Emma, mas ninguém falava nada.

"O que você está insinuando, vadia!?" Emma fala tentando se defender, mas antes que alguem possa responder, um grupo de meninas entram no banheiro e Spencer vai embora.

...

 **Pov's Emma**

 _"Oh Deus.. Oh Deus.. Oh Deus.."_ Eram as unicas palavras que se passavam em minha mente. _Spencer sabe? Então Theo sabe!_ Eu não quero perde-lo. Eu não posso perde-lo.

Já tinha alguns minutos desde que eu tinha chamado Jake para ter uma conversa séria. Quero terminar com isso antes que seja tarde demais. Depois de mais alguns minutos, ele finalmente chega. Ou eu pensava que ele tinha chegado. Era Theo. Quando eu abri a porta, meu coração doeu.

"Oi.." Ele disse.

"Oi.." Eu disse forçando um sorriso.

Ele parecia triste, mas não o culpo.

"Precisamos conversar." Ele fala forçando um sorriso. "Posso entrar?"

"Claro!" Falo.

Ele entra, e depois fecho a porta. Meu coração está acelerado.

"Então..?" falo.

 **Pov's Theo**

Quando entro em sua casa, todas as memorias voltam. _Nosso primeiro beijo foi aqui,_ Penso, mas depois livro-me desses pensamentos.

Spencer me contou que elas e as meninas praticamente acusaram ela de estar comigo, eu disse que iria terminar com Emma, mas ela me deu outra sugestão.

 _"Não! Não termine com ela." Spencer disse. Fiquei confuso. Emma me traiu. Ela me traiu com Jake, mesmo eu a amando, não posso viver assim. "Por que?" Falo. "Olhe, pelo o que conheço a Emma, depois que ela percebeu que eu sabia sobre o caso dela com o Jake, provavelmente ela deve estar indo terminar com ele." Ela da uma pausa. "Então, você vai lá, ela vai achar que você vai terminar com ela, porém você não vai. Você vai perguntar o por que das meninas estarem insinuando que eu tenho um caso com você." Ela sorri nesta parte. "Mas, não deixe escapar nenhuma suspeita de que você sabe sobre o caso dela." Ela fala sério. Depois sento-me ao lado dela no sofá. "E isso vai ter como objetivo..?" Pergunto. "Se ela continuar a ver Jake, você termina com ela, se não ela ainda realmente te ama." Ela força um sorriso nesta parte. Eu sorrio para ela e depois a beijo. "Você e incrível."_


	6. Capitulo 6

_**LEIA ESTE CAPITULO OUVINDO A MUSICA :**_

 _ **JOHN LEGEND - ALL OF ME**_

 _ **OBRIGADO.**_

 **Pov's Emma**

Ele ia terminar comigo, eu senti isto quando me virei e olhei em seus olhos.

"Então..?" Falei envergonhada.

"Por que você e as meninas acham que eu e Spencer estamos ficando?" Ele pergunta confuso.

 _Foi por isso que ele veio aqui?_ Pensei.

"Ah - Ah.." Tentei inventar algo rapidamente em minha mente.

"Nós vimos vocês no corredor. Eu confesso que fiquei com ciumes, e fui pro banheiro e as meninas me seguiram até Spencer chegar lá e as meninas começarem a insinuar que quando você ligou ontem a noite pra elas.." Parei. Depois me lembrei de perguntar o por que dele ter ligado para elas ontem a noite. "Por que você estava ligando para elas ontem a noite?" Falei tentando ser o menos possível culpada ou curiosa.

"Por que.." Ele falava. "Por que.. er.." Comecei a desconfiar, e meu coração começou a acelerar novamente. "Por que eu precisava de uma ajuda com.. com.. as compras." Ele sorriu forçado. Compras?

"Compras?" Levantei uma sobrancelha.

"Sim! Eu fiquei um bom tempo sem comprar nada, e como moro sozinho não tem ninguém para me ajudar. Você sabe." Ele falou, depois eu fiz uma cara tipo : "Seriously?"

"Minha geladeira estava completamente vazia. E eu estava morrendo de fome, então meu primeiro pensamento foi 'Vou chamar alguém para me ajudar com as compras.' E Obviamente, chamei as meninas, por que se fosse Lucas, Jeff ou.." Ele fica com um nó da garganta. "Jake, eles só comprar cerveja. Daí qual das meninas atendesse e pudesse vir comigo, viria." Ele da um sorriso quando termina de falar. _Que saudade desse sorriso._

"E por que você não me ligou?" Falo sem pensar, e depois me dou um tapa mentalmente e ele novamente fica com a garganta.

"Por que você estava estudando." Ele claramente forçou um sorriso. "Lembra?"

"Sim, e como lembro." Sussuro para mim mesma, mas acho que ele ouve.

"Bom, eu já vou indo ok?" Ele fala colocando as mãos dentro dos bolsos de sua jaqueta.

"Okay." Quando levanto minha cabeça para dar um selinho de despedida nele, ele finge que não viu e vai em direção a porta. Mas quando ele abre a porta, Jake estava com o punho levantado aparentemente prestes a bater.

Novamente, Theo fica com um nó na garganta, mas quando ele abre a boca para falar ele fala com um tom de ódio "Jake." Jake sorri para ele, e depois Theo caminha para fora da casa, e Jake sorri para mim.

...

 **Pov's Theo**

Quando chego em minha pequena casa de madeira, encontro Spencer de pijama sentada no sofá assistindo televisão.

"Oh, Theo, meus pais sairam e como não quero ficar só em casa pensei que poderia ficar aqui hoje a noite." Ela sorri para mim. "Mas e claro, se voce não quiser eu posso ir embora."

"Na verdade." Falo indo em direção dela. "Quero que você fique." Beijo ela e ela corresponde.

Depois sento-me no sofá, sem interromper o beijo, e coloco ela em meu colo. Começo a beijar seu pescoço lentamente, até que ela pergunta "O que aconteceu na casa de Emma?" Mas não respondi imediatamente. Continuei meus beijos, depois subi os beijos até seu ouvido e sussurei "Quem se importa?".

 **Pov's Emma**

"Jake, nós precisamos conversar." Falei logo depois que ele entrou em minha casa. "Isso tem que acabar."

Ele sorri, como se eu estivesse falando isso brincando. "Está de brincadeira certo?" Ele fala se aproximando, mas eu me desaproximo.

"Pareçe que eu estou brincando?" Faço um pausa, e o vejo seu sorri de desfazer. "Isso acaba aqui. Agora."

"Uma visita do Theo e você já muda completamente seus sentimentos?" Ele fala um pouco frustado.

"Isso não tem nada haver com 'sentimentos'. Tem haver com erros. Isso. Isso foi um erro." Digo. "Eu amo Theo." E Ele ri.

"Não parecia que você o amava quando tirava suas blusas para mim!" Ele fala e eu bato em seu rosto. O Tapa fez um corte que estava sangrando. Ele parecia com raiva.

Minha mãe abre a porta. _Graça a Deus ela está aqui._ Penso, e quando ela entra para casa, Jake sai andando / correndo. Minha mãe parecia confusa com o que estava acontecendo ali, e eu estava cansada. Só queria voltar a ver Theo, a ficar com ele. Eu estava me sentindo horrível, então minha primeira ação foi começar a chorar.


	7. Capitulo 7

**Sem Pov's**

Estavam todos a ir para o cinema a noite. Já tem passado um tempo desde tempo desde que Emma tinha 'terminado' com Jake. Alguns meses. E durante esses meses chegaram as férias. A primeira pessoa que viajou, foi Jake. Ele queria fazer aquilo antes de chegar as férias. Emma, logo após de terminar com Jake, tentou reatar com Theo, mas ele disse que queria dar um tempo. Emma não entendeu o por que, já que achava que ele não sabia da historia. Porém, ela pensou que Spencer havia contado para ele, mas ela não contou. Aparentemente aquela insinuação de que ela sabia, era apenas isto. Uma insinuação. _Aquilo foi um engano. Spencer e Theo sabem atuar muito bem._ Durante todo esse tempo eles fingiram que nada estava acontecendo entre eles, e que eles não sabiam de nada. Theo, ainda amava Emma, mas quando viu Jake a sorrir quando ele saiu da casa de Emma naquele dia, comprovou que ela não iria parar de ve-lo. Porem ela parou, mas Spencer e Theo não sabiam daquilo. No cinema, Theo e Spencer planejaram chegar mais cedo do que os outros, para escolher um lugar no fundo, e depois quando os outros chegassem lá os lugares pertos deles já estariam esgotados.

Na hora de todos irem para o cinema, Jeff, Spencer, Emily, Aria, Lucas e Hanna como planejado não puderam pegar nenhum lugar perto de Theo e Spencer.

"Que chato em Spence?" Emily falou enquanto todos estavam na fila para comprar a pipoca.

"Sim.. mas nós só vamos estar duas fileiras acima." Ela falava tentando não rir.

 **Emma Pov's**

Os meninos estavam brincando com Hanna e Emily. Tentando assusta-las durante o filme, que nem era de terror! Aria e eu ficávamos rindo baixo deles. Até que eu vejo alguém sair do cinema. O Cinema já estava vazio pelo fato de que era tarde e o filme era para maiores de 16 anos. Mas, depois de alguns segundos que a pessoa sai, meu celular treme dentro de minha bolsa. Recebi um sms.

 _"Olhe para cima e veja o motivo pelo qual Theo pediu para dar um tempo. -A"_

Quando olho para Spencer e Theo, eles estão de mão dadas, e ficam mexendo entre suas mãos a todo instante, sorrindo. Meu coração aperta. Depois, Theo olha para Spencer em seus olhos e começa a se aproximar. Eles se beijam. No momento em que isso acontece volto a olhar para o filme e ouço um grito abafado pelos meus ouvidos enquanto tento não chorar. Levanto - me e vou em direção a saída.

 _Eles estavam juntos esse tempo todo. Eles sabiam sobre mim e Jake._ Penso e começo a chorar no carro. Meu coração doí. Meu celular treme novamente. Outro sms.

 _"Já está a chorar? Olhe estas imagens. -A"_ Recebo está mensagem com varias fotos anexadas de Spencer e Theo se beijando.

Eu não posso nem pensar naquela clássica fala _"O que foi que eu fiz pra merecer isto?"_ Por que, eu fiz várias coisas para merecer isto. Mas eu parei de fazer estas coisas. _Eu queria saber a quanto tempo eles estão juntos. Eu queria saber se ele ainda me ama, por que eu ainda o amo. Eu queria saber o que fazer neste momento._

 **Pov's Theo**

Enquanto estamos no cinema, toco a mão de Spencer e depois a beijo. Quando a beijo, depois de alguns segundos vejo que alguém saiu do cinema. Emma saiu do cinema, mas ignoro. "Isto está parecendo um encontro." Spencer fala sorrindo. "Mas e melhor pararmos de nós beijar antes que alguém olhe." Ela fala interrompendo o beijo mas continuando olhando em meus olhos por alguns instantes. "Esse não era o objetivo de ficarmos aqui?" Falo voltando a beija-la. Depois de alguns minutos, meu celular vibra. Spencer e eu não estamos mais nós beijando quando isto acontece.

 _"Olhe o que você fez para a pobre coitada da Emma. Está feliz agora ? -A"_ Com vários anexos de fotos da Emma, em seu carro a chorar. Meu coração doí. Séria que ela viu eu a beijar Spencer? "Com licença, eu tenho que ir ao banheiro." Falo para Spencer e ela concorda sorrindo.

Quando saiu do cinema, no estacionamento, vejo Emma dentro de seu carro a chorar. "Posso entrar?" Falo na janela aberta. Ela se choca e começa a limpar suas lagrimas. "Claro." Fala com voz de choro. _Eu odeia vê-la chorar._

"Por que chora?" Pergunto.

"Por que.." Ela engole seco. "Meu tio.." Ela fala enxugando mais lagrimas. "Um tio distante faleceu."

"Oh.." _Séra que estava a mentir?_ "Meus pêsames." Falo.

"Eu sei." Ela volta a chorar desta vez deitando sua cabeça em meu ombro. _Eu realmente detesto vê-la a chorar._

"Heey.." Falo a levantar sua cabeça, e ela olha em meus olhos. Limpo as lagrimas de suas bochechas. "Não chore Emma. Eu odeio vê-la chorar." Ela volta a chorar com tudo. "Serio, por favor, não chore. Eu sei que não está a chorar por teu tio falecido."

Ela levanta sua cabeça. Nós ficamos por alguns segundos de silêncio.

"Eu posso.." Ela fala tirando o resto das lagrimas que tinha em seu rosto. "Posso perguntar uma coisa?"

"Claro."

"Foi vingança?" Ela fala, e fico confuso.

"Vingança?"

"Sim. Por eu ter ficado com Jake." Ela da uma pausa. "Provavelmente você já sabe." _Ficado._ Esta palavra me fez gelar.

"Não foi vingança, eu não faço esse tipo de coisa. Principalmente, que me importo com Spencer.." Agora eu faço uma pausa. "E Você."

"Então por que ainda fica com ela?" Ela fala com um pouco de ódio.

"Por que você ainda estava com Jake? Por que provavelmente agora que ele viajou, você deve estar com saudades. Não?" Falo um pouco frustado.

"Como assim? Eu terminei com Jake no dia em que você o viu indo em minha casa!" Ela fala frustada, confusa e um pouco irritada. "E acredite em mim, não foi bonito."

Meu coração estava realmente acelerado e doendo. A minha primeira açao depois de ouvi-la dizer aquilo foi sair do carro. Enquanto caminhava no estacionamento, indo para o meu carro, recebo um sms.

 _"Você não suspeitou que se eles **ainda** estivessem juntos eu mandaria alguma coisa? Seriously? -A"_

Olho para todos os lados, procurando ver se alguém estava perto dali. Não vejo ninguém. Depois olho para o carro aonde Emma está, e caminho novamente e rapidamente para o meu carro.


End file.
